


'Cause baby, you got me

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: I actually received an ask for this several months ago but I kind of forgot about it (so sorry), the prompt was: Marcus and Abby masturbating together :DAfter reading An Early Wake-up Call from IsolationSheperd I felt inspired to finally write itI've got to say this is the best explicit, plotless stuff I have ever written





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsolationShepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolationShepherd/gifts).



> I actually received an ask for this several months ago but I kind of forgot about it (so sorry), the prompt was: Marcus and Abby masturbating together :D 
> 
> After reading An Early Wake-up Call from IsolationSheperd I felt inspired to finally write it
> 
> I've got to say this is the best explicit, plotless stuff I have ever written

With a wicked grin, Marcus cups her face and his lips find hers in a sensual kiss. His beard gently scrapes her skin, making her shiver and moan into his mouth. As he tangles his hand in her hair, a soft groan emerges from his throat and Abby eagerly deepens the kiss. Her fingers curl into his shirt, using it to pull herself closer to him. Marcus tastes like the moonshine they shared, smoke from the campfire and it was an intoxicating combination. 

“God, _Abby_ ”, Marcus groans.

“You still want to do this?”, Abby asks, her voice low with need and desire. She lets one of her hands slide down his chest until she cups him through his pants, pressing her palm against his erection.

At the feeling of her hand against him, Marcus’ eyes flutter shut as he tries to maintain a shred of control. Growling her name, he lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist while he moves them towards the bed. Coming to a halt in front of it, they share a short kiss before Abby lets herself glide slowly against his body until her feet rest on the ground. They quickly shed their clothes, too impatient to take things slow. A shiver of anticipation travels along both their spines when they're finally naked, standing mere inches from each other.

Even though this isn't the first time he has seen Abby naked, Marcus still feels a thrill shoot through him every single time. He lets his heated gaze rake over her body, taking in her flushed cheeks, her erect nipples that are  _begging_ him to take into his mouth, her toned stomach and slim legs. With a groan, he watches how she sits down on the bed before crawling backward with a sly smirk until she's sitting against the wall. 

"Show me", Marcus urges through gritted teeth, balling his hands into fists as Abby bits her lower lip while running one of her hands between her breasts, gently caressing them, while the other one moves lower until it reaches the apex between her legs. With her eyes firmly locked with his, she opens her legs and starts to lightly run her fingers between her folds, moaning at the wetness she encounters. 

It's not long before Marcus breaks eye-contact and watches through lidded eyes how she's caressing,  _teasing_ herself. Arching her back slightly, Abby groans as she slides two fingers inside while her other hand tugs at a nipple. She continues to leisurely pleasure herself until a growl of her name makes her look up. 

"See something you like?", Abby purrs, smirking when Marcus snaps his head up, his pupils dilated. At his obvious arousal, Abby involuntarily clenches around her fingers, making her let out a sharp gasp.  

"Very much so", he grunts, his voice gravely. 

"Why don't you join me then?", she teases, biting her lip as she starts to move her fingers a bit quicker. 

"Don't mind if I do", he murmurs, sitting down on the bed and shifting until he's on the opposite side of her, legs stretched out in front of him. 

Abby watches how Marcus begins to stroke his cock, he's already hard from the kisses they shared and watching her pleasure herself. The muscles in his arm flex as his hand moves to the head where there's already a little pre-cum leaking. Rubbing his fingers in it, he uses the liquid to lubricate the rest of his cock, while tightening his grip and letting out a grunt. Wanting to get a better grip, Marcus slightly bends his legs, letting them fall open as he uses his left hand to caress his balls while he continues to stroke his cock with the other one. 

" _Fuck_ ", Abby breathes, making Marcus tear his eyes away from between her legs. His cheeks are flushed, his breathing slightly erratic but a smirk grows on his face and he notices the effect his ministrations have on her.

"Seeing something you like?", he grins, throwing her earlier question back at her. 

"Uhu", she whimpers, fingering herself, lifting her hips a bit so she can slide them deeper. Abby never knew that watching someone jerk off could be so erotic, but observing how Marcus pleasures himself is making her breath hitch and her skin feel like it's on fire. Needing more, she moves the hand squeezing her nipple to her clit, pressing a finger against his and sliding it back and forth. She’s so wet, that's there’s no friction, so she presses down harder, rolling her hips in little circles.

Marcus continues to lazily stroke up and down, occasionally caressing his balls, but he was more focused on Abby and wanting to watch her come. She looked beautiful, and absolutely delectable with her heaving chest, arched back, fingers moving through her slick folds. When Abby lets out a particular needy whimper he can't help but groan, arching his lower back a little off the bed as he speeds up his strokes.

Abby’s breath is coming in little shaky whimpers. Circling her clit, she cries out softly as her fingers go in deeper, finding her g-spot. Feeling her orgasm building, she moves her fingers quicker, thrusting her hips up in the air.

"Mar- Marcus, I'm close. _So close_ ", she nearly sobs, pumping her fingers in and out, letting out small whimpers of pleasure. 

"Look at me Abby", he commands and she immediately looks him in the eyes, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open, "Come for me".

Biting her lower lip, Abby flickers her gaze between his face and his cock, observing how he strokes himself, sweeping his thumb around the head of his cock, thrusting into his hand. Rubbing faster, she can feel the pleasure building quicker and quicker until her orgasm crashes over her, her hips bucking as she lets out a long exhale of his name, her inner muscles clenching around her fingers.

"Fuck Abby", Marcus groans, watching completely mesmerized how her body tenses but relaxes after a couple of seconds, aftershocks still coursing through her. 

When her orgasm has subsided, Abby opens her eyes and throws him a satisfied smile.

“Your turn”, she states as she moves on the bed until she’s kneeling between his legs, nails grazing his thighs.

“I want to see you come too”, she confesses, as she presses forward and brushes her lips against his before settling down again.

Maintaining eye-contact, Marcus starts to stroke himself again, his breathing growing labored. Letting his gaze wander to her chest, he quickens his strokes, hips moving slightly. It's not long before he can feel his orgasm build from the base of his spine, slowly creeping up. Letting out soft grunts of her name, his abdominal muscles flex as a flush appears on his cheeks. 

"Yes, Marcus. You have no idea how hot you look right now", Abby whispers and at that, Marcus lets out a breathy gasp, his lips parting as he gives his cock one final stroke until his entire body tenses and he climaxes. His body shudders at the intensity of his orgasm and his cock twitches in his hand. 

Feeling the mattress move, Marcus opens his eyes and watches how Abby crawls of the bed and walks towards the bathroom. Her reason for leaving the bed becomes clear when she reappears with a towel in hand. With a smile, she settles down next to him and hands him the towel, giving him the opportunity to clean himself. Giving her a grateful nod, Marcus cups her cheek and pulls her close for a tender kiss.

"Soo?", Abby mumbled against his mouth, causing him to chuckle and pull back. 

Shaking his head in amusement, he concedes, "Yes, you were right. This was a great idea"

"I knew it", she cheers before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
